In A Name
by MayFairy
Summary: The Rani wasn't without vanity, no matter how much she pretended she was. She would not become human  though only as a last survival resort  and lose her name as well. So she became an ordinary human, a young one, unsuspecting with a family and friends, a human who moved into Bannerman Rd...and Rani Chandra has no idea other than that her fob watch has started talking to her...
1. Prologue

__**Don't ask where this came from. It's an idea I've had for a while, and hardly original, but I wanted to give it a go. ANOTHER fob watch story, I know. But they are fun, and yeah...the idea is too irresistible. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Running…fire…burning…death…<em>

_She ran, just as a friend of hers was doing the same. He was going to the end of the universe, she was headed somewhere more interesting...if her plan worked. _

_It was a disgusting notion, becoming human, but it was survival, and she needed it. _

_She ran into the pyramid that was bigger on the inside than the outside, fetching the necessary equipment for the transformation. She wished all the fighters the best for the war, but she knew that it wasn't going to end well. _

_She had landed, in an area so under _his _nose that he would never suspect anyone to be there, lest of all her. She was marginally disappointed by the lack of dinosaurs, but it was an inconvenience she would deal with. Her human self wasn't going to be bothered anyway. _

_She remembered the blinding pain, then an odd sense of blankness as her life ebbed into something more dull…something human._

* * *

><p>A teenager blearily woke from a strange dream that she couldn't remember, only that it was something about fire, pyramids, and dinosaurs…but it was hardly important. She had school to worry about.<p>

Rani Chandra rubbed her eyes as she swung out of bed, her silver fob watch clattering to the floor, unnoticed by her.

As she left the room, she never heard the smug laughter of a far more mature woman emit from the watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, I'm so evil, and I hate to do this to darling Rani, but it's going to be so much fun...*evil laugh*<strong>

**And I know that it's VERY similar to my Open Your Eyes prologue, but it just seems like such a good way to start! **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! **

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. Strange Information

**FIRSTLY, THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SERIES 5 OF SJA, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, STOP READING! **

**Finally, I have come back to this story! Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far: ZackAttack96, SuperFunkyGirl1, FezzesRCool25, Mrs. 11th, Shannon the Chameleon, kie1993, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, and toavoidconversation! You're all awesome. **

**So this is the first proper chapter...and it does has some Clani at the end...because it's practically canon, and it will add more tragedy to the whole thing...MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol, I need to sort out my angst addiction, I really do...**

**On with the chapter!**

**p.s. For anyone who doesn't know who Sky is - but doesn't mind being spoiled, as I have already warned you, basically, Sky was left as a baby on SJ's doorstep, but she's an alien who can influence electricity. She grew up within seconds into a 11 or 12 year old (or something close, I don't know), and was supposed to be a weapon of mass destruction, but now she's just a normal human kid. Almost. And now she's Sarah Jane's adopted daughter. **

* * *

><p>Rani Chandra flung open the door of her neighbor's attic habitually, and was as unsurprised to see Sarah Jane Smith - the house's owner as well as role model and friend of hers - standing expecting in front of the alien computer 'Mr Smith' as Sarah Jane was to hear her enter. After all, Rani and Clyde practically treated her house as their own, which she had absolutely no problem with.<p>

"What's up?" Rani asked with bright curiosity, and Sarah Jane turned to smile at her in greeting.

"Oh, it's probably nothing, just a small meteor that fell early this morning," Sarah Jane's smile grew wider, almost mischievous, "But it was bathed in an unusual amount of temporal energy, and you can never be too careful...fancy going for a ride?" Rani nodded, and the two of them went into Sky's bedroom where the young girl sitting on her bed with a book that to Rani looked like 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Hey Sky, want to come with us to check out a fallen meteor?" Rani offered, and Sky's eyes lit up as she shoved the book onto the bed, grabbed her jacket and was out in the hallway with Rani before she could say 'alien invasion'.

The three females left the house and began driving to the crash site.

* * *

><p>Sarah Jane trudged through the rumble left in the wake of the meteor - rumble that was a strange occurrence considering that the meteor had only been an inch in diameter according to Mr Smith, proving that it was not a typical meteor.<p>

"Oh, I can see something!" The older woman said suddenly as she spotted a glint in the middle of the crater. Rani, with her longer legs, got there first and squatted next to the 'meteor' before closing her hand around it. A searing surge of pain flared inside the teenagers head and she gave an exclamation of pain as she dropped the object like it was on fire.

"Owww!" She said, and the two Smith females looked at get with questioning worry. She looked up, embarrassed. "It was hot," She said quickly, partially lying due to her confusion over what had just happened.

Sarah Jane dipped to pick it up and frowned. "Feels stone cold to me."

Sky looked at her adopted mother's hand. "It's a diamond," She said, voicing what the others hadn't in a mildly confused tone. "I thought you said it was a meteorite."

"We thought it was..." Sarah Jane said slowly as she eyed the jewel, "Obviously we were wrong. Mr Smith will be very interested to see this, I think." She pocketed the diamond with a satisfied expression. "Come on, let's get back."

The three of them began to walk back to her car, with no idea how much trouble the little jewel was going to cause them.

* * *

><p>As they got out of the car, Clyde arrived at the house, and when he saw that the three of them had been somewhere, instantly got curious.<p>

"Where have you girls been, then?" He asked as the four of them walked towards the door.

"Oh, just a bit of meteorite investigation," Sarah Jane replied with a smile, but Sky shook her head.

"Except it's a diamond, not a meteorite." Sky corrected quickly, and Clyde frowned slightly.

"A diamond? Why would a diamond fall from the sky? Is it alien?" The question was a typical one around the house, almost everything they dealt with did not come from their own Earth.

"Well, I highly doubt that a diamond that falls from the sky is going to be from Earth, Clyde," Sarah Jane said with a smile as they ascended the stairs as a group, Sky in the front with Sarah Jane while Rani and Clyde had gravitated towards each other at the back in the way they so often did. "Though, stranger things have happened."

The four of them entered the attic to be greeted by Mr Smith's electronic voice. "Sarah Jane, was the visit to the meteor crash site conclusive?"

"Yes, actually," Sarah Jane answered as she pulled the jewel from her pocket, "But it wasn't a meteorite that fell, it was this diamond. Can you scan it for me?"

"Of course." The diamond was placed on the analyzer tray, and the attic gang waited with varying degrees of patience. Finally, the report cane. "The diamond's origin was difficult to determine, but I have come to the conclusion that it is a White Point Star."

The name caused Rani to pause, a part of her mind reeling with strange knowledge - the same part that had pained her when she had first touched the diamond.

"White Point Stars are only found on one planet, Sarah Jane," Mr Smith continued, and before Sarah Jane could ask the obvious follow up question, the answer had fallen from Rani's lips.

"Gallifrey." Everyone in the room turned to look at her, looking as confused as she felt. A wary Sarah Jane flicked a glance at Mr Smith.

"Is that true, Mr Smith?" He asked, and when the Xylok answered in the affirmative, her frown deepened for a brief second. "How did you know that, Rani? Because I imagine you're aware that Gallifrey is the Doctor's planet, the one that was destroyed." Her voice was anxious.

Rani bit her lip, internally panicking in the same way that she had before, and answers slowly. "Yeah, I did know that, actually..." A strange laugh came out of her mouth as another small cover lie popped into her head. "And I don't know, I think he mentioned it in passing or something...I can't really remember." She shrugged, and Sarah Jane's eyebrows raised briefly before acceptance settle in her eyes.

"Oh okay," Sarah Jane's tone was light, and Rani was too distracted to notice the hint of something else underneath.

"Yeah, well, I should probably get home for lunch. I'll see you guys later!" Rani's cheer completely hid the fact that her mind was reeling with blind confusion and panic as she walked out of the attic. As soon as she was gone, Clyde turned to the brunette woman who was lost in thought.

"So...what's up with you, then?" Clyde inquired, and Sarah Jane snapped out of her daze to look at him with a seemingly innocent look that he didn't believe for a second.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," She shrugged as she began to walk over to the attic couch.

"You looked at Rani like you didn't believe her...and that isn't nothing, I mean, why would Rani lie?" Clyde said with a frown, and Sarah Jane ducked her head guiltily, charade mostly gone as she sat down and Clyde did the same.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she isn't," Sarah Jane said quickly, but her voice was uncertain, and Sky found herself listening with interest from where she was experimenting with trying to make the table lamp light up.

"But…" Clyde prompted, and Sarah Jane again pushed a strand of hair out of her hair nervously.

"But…" She sighed, a very thoughtful and serious expression settling on her face as she gazed intently at him. "The Doctor…..never liked to talk about his planet, or his people, not even when they still existed…I find it hard to believe that he would just mention it to Rani. But anything is possible with the Doctor, so I'm going to take Rani's word for it. She's a very honest person, and there is no reason to doubt her," Sarah Jane said firmly as optimism returned to her tone, "Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about than how Rani knows what planet it's from…"

"Yeah…wait, what exactly is bad about finding a diamond from the Doctor's planet? Isn't it a good thing that something survived?" Clyde asked in confusion, and Sarah Jane realised that he had never been told the full story about the Time War, Gallifrey and the Time Lords.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that…you know that Gallifrey was destroyed in a war?"

"Yeah, a time war, or something…"

"The Last Great Time War," Sarah Jane nodded, "Where Time Lords and Daleks battled for centuries. And in the end, there was only one way for it to be ended…a Time Lock was put around the entire war."

"A Time Lock? What's that?" Clyde could feel in his stomach that he wasn't going to like it, it sounded far, far, too final.

"A Time Lock, as far as I understand it, is a kind of huge bubble. And _nothing _can get into it, or out of it, at any point in time in the whole of history. His planet wasn't technically destroyed, but it is as good as. It can never come back. And that's why it's interesting that a Gallifreyan diamond landed here…I assume that because of the temporal energy, it must have come from within the war itself, or just before it. The Doctor will need to know about this," Sarah Jane stood up, brushing her clothes absently, "But since I have no way of contacting him, we'll just have to wait until he turns up. Now, Clyde, would you like to stay for lunch?"

"That'd be great, thanks!" Clyde said with a smile, though his mind was still whirring over the new information. He looked over at Sky, who was still staring at the lamp with an intense frown of concentration, apparently trying to make the lamp dim and not just switch off. "Hey, Sparky, maybe that's enough for one day. I think you're making Mr Smith nervous." Sky looked up and reluctantly moved away from the lamp.

"I think you're right…this is going to take some practice…it's just so fun!" She said excitedly as the two of them followed Sarah Jane down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rani crossed the street anxiously, and entered her house to be greeted by her mother.<p>

"Hello, my darling!" Gita said with a wide smile, "You know, I didn't even notice you slipping out this morning…" Rani barely noticed.

"Oh, yeah, um…sorry about that," The teenager said before walking up the stairs quickly. Her mind was far too distracted to be up to talking to her mother.

"Lunch is in ten minutes!" Gita called after her, but got no response. "Honestly, that girl sometimes…"

* * *

><p>Rani sat down on her bed with an audible thump, and leant down until her head was on her knees.<p>

How had she known where the diamond was from? The Doctor hadn't mentioned it to her, of course he hadn't. Somehow, she had just known…and why had the diamond hurt her when she touched it? Sarah Jane had been unaffected…

What a strange day. Well, perhaps the diamond was programmed to imprint knowledge into the first person who touched it, and that was how she knew its origin? Yes, that must be it. Perhaps it was a wild guess, but it did make sense, and would explain a lot. She would have to mention it to Sarah Jane…

She picked up her fob watch from the floor, running her fingers over the circular patterns on the back. Sometimes, just sometimes, she imagined that they were words, wonderful alien words that were only known to her. The watch was broken, of course, she had never been able to open it, but it was mostly for sentimental value. Still, it was pretty. Perhaps…she began a search through her drawers, until she found the silver chain she wanted, and attached it to the fob watch. She examined her handiwork with satisfaction before putting the chain around her neck and letting the watch work as a necklace.

Yes, this watch was going to stay with her, now…that was important. Even if she wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p>Rani and Clyde walked through the closet full of the creations of the design students, different articles of clothing that were of varying degrees of style. Clyde was ignoring all of them – having been in the closet before, and determined to get to his art supplies he had stashed at the back – but one caught Rani's attention. She stopped, staring at the coat that was made of so many colours that it almost hurt her eyes. For some reason, she couldn't look away. Eventually, Clyde returned and shot her a wary look.<p>

"Hello? Earth to Rani…do you like the coat or something? Because it's well ugly, and I wouldn't recommend it." He said with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't stop looking at it. "I think it's for that Joseph's Technicolour Dreamcoat thing…"

"All it needs is a cat pin…" Rani murmured, mesmerized, and Clyde frowned in confusion.

"What?" He asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, she snapped back to attention, her usual sceptical look returning. "I don't know, that coat's so ugly that nothing can save it now."

"Exactly!" Clyde said with a smile, though in the back of his mind, worry was still lingering, just in case.

"What are we waiting for then?" Rani turned towards the door, "It's stuffy in here…got your box?"

Clyde held up his box of supplies with satisfaction. "All the magic can start now, just you wait."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see about that! Don't know why I agreed to let you do this portrait of me, anyway…"

"Because I need to get better at drawing people, and who's better than my best friend?" Clyde said as they walked into an empty classroom. Rani perched on a desk, legs hanging off.

"So, how should I pose?" She asked with a mischievous smile, and crossed her legs. "I'm not doing anything sexy or anything like that; my dad is the Principal and could walk in at any second."

"Ha, you, sexy?" Clyde scoffed, and Rani smirked. Neither did either of them know that he was secretly thinking of how he didn't think she needed to pose seductively to look sexy, and she was privately feeling a little offended by the quickness and content of his retort. But neither would ever tell. "Nah, just keep your legs crossed and look…nice and kind. Just be yourself. And maybe pull that necklace out, it will make a good aspect to draw…" Rani pulled out the fob watch and followed his other instructions.

"Like this?"

"Perfect. Now, just try and stay still." Clyde sat down with his sketch pad and began to trace in the basic shapes while she did her best to not fidget. "You know, you're a good subject, we'll have to do this more often!"

"Well, if I didn't know you were such a good artist, Clyde, and that the picture will be good, I would not have been this patient, trust me." Rani replied with a smile, and he worked faster, finishing only ten minutes later. He came to sit next to her on the desks and offered her the sketchbook to look at. She smiled at the picture he had drawn, her picture self was beautiful, all the shadows of her face perfect, a small but enchanting smile on her lips, her eyes dancing with a hidden joke and knowledge.

"So…what do you think?" Clyde asked casually, acting as though he didn't care, as usual. But there was a hint of earnest in his tone that suggested the opposite.

"It's…wonderful. I'm not that pretty, though," Rani said, tracing the picture lightly.

"Of course you are! I haven't really captured enough of it, but I did my best to make you look beautiful…" Clyde insisted, and her cheeks flushed pink as she stared into his dark eyes, lips slightly parted in surprise.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered, disbelieving . He made a noise in his throat that he tried to pass as a joke.

"Well, yeah, but it's not just me, all the blokes do!" He said, and her brow furrowed. The two of them held each other's gaze before awkwardly coughing and looking away from one another. Clyde changed the subject immediately. "So…is that watch necklace new, or what?"

Rani blinked before she realised what he meant, and her hand automatically went to the watch. "Oh, um, no, I've had it for ages, but I put it on a chain…I think I'm going to wear it from now on…why?"

Clyde shrugged. "No reason, I just like it, that's all…it's really neat, unique, you know?" Rani nodded. "Can I see?"

"Sure…" Rani answered, smiling at him, and lifted the fob watch up until his fingers grabbed it for his examination. Due to the length of the chain, she was forced to lean closer to him as he did so, but she found no hardship in that. "It's broken, though." His dark fingers ran over the patterns and clasp, eyes following the same path.

"Yeah, but it still looks good, so who cares? We've got phones for telling the time anyway." Clyde replied, and she had to smile at the typically 'Clyde' answer. He handed the watch back to her, and she felt a strange sense of comfort envelop her as she once again came into contact with it. As her eyes came up at the same time his did, they met in the same instant that they realised how close their faces were, noses less than an inch apart. She again touched the watch while she began to wonder what to do, as he also had frozen.

An abrupt burst of impulse hit her in the same instant that she touched the watch, and before either of them had time to prepare for it, Rani had leant forward and pressed her lips against Clyde's. She felt him tense in surprise, but didn't stop, and within two seconds his hands found her waist and settled there. Kissing Clyde was something that she had fantasized about on more than one occasion, and she knew in an instant that it was much better than her fantasies. However, the blissful moment was not meant to last. They were both brought back to Earth by the sound of a door being shoved open, and the bellow of a very familiar voice.

"_Langer!_"

The two of them jumped apart like rabbits that had been electrocuted, both looking extremely guilty. Both of them snapped their heads to the door to see Principal Haresh Chandra standing in the doorway, looking incredibly angry.

"My office, _now._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I shall be delving into some fun angry Haresh dad moments...because these two are definitely in for it now...and we may or may not see some of the Rani's anger and independance come through at that time...we'll have to see! <strong>

**Please let me know what you thought in a review! **

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
